Irasshai to Grad
by Pharoahess Michelle
Summary: This is all Eriol's fault! He forced Sakura to go to grad with the one and only Li Syaoran just because she asked to borrow his house for grad. What will happen as the days go by?
1. Plans and Preparations

** ...~*Irasshai to Grad*~...**

Pharoahess Michelle: Ohayo!! Ok, I know that it isn't morning when I wrote this, but I'm totally obsessed with saying that word! such a nice word... 0_o 

Yami Pharoahess: oh my golly gosh...she is so weird!! I can't believe I'm actually her yami..totally embarrassing if you ask me. *sigh* In case you haven't noticed, my real name is Akane, which means evil spirit. mwhahaha... I have a feeling that my aibou is going to shout KAWAII any moment soon, so cover your ears. 

Pharoahess Michelle: KAWAII! This fanfic is actually going to be S+S and E+T, the best of the best couples in CCS! *starry eyes*

Yami Pharoahess: *bonks Michelle on the head with Misty's mallet of death* (I don't own Pokemon.) Knew it.. * I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please enjoy!

** Chapter 1: Plans and Preparations**

**Sakura's POV**

The big day was coming real quick..real soon! Everybody was super excited. How could you not be?!?! We were finally going to graduate from middle school and start senior school! Such a big change in such little time ^^ Everyone was bustling around, getting ready for grad. Since I was head of student council of middle school, I assigned all the participants in the decoration council to gather at Tomoyo-chan's house. That's where we'll do all our planning. Also, Eriol-kun agreed that we borrow his place for the special night. After all, he was a descendant of Clow Reed and of course, will help us decorate. (Well, he better!!) Knowing him, I should have known that he wouldn't just say 'yes'...he had to have something in return. I said I was willing to do anything for him to consent (now, I wish I hadn't said that). Eriol said that I must go to grad with one and only...*drum roll* Syaoran Li!!! Can you believe him?! He's so dead...but then again, I didn't have anybody to go with at grad. That was because I didn't like anybody..well, at least that's what I think. *sigh* Why does Eriol-kun have to be so difficult...and how in the world can Tomoyo-chan put up with him. Well, as they all say, _'Love is blind.'_

_**_Eriol's POV**

Mwhahahahaha!!! I'm soo evil! I can't believe that little dense Sakura-chan actually fell for my dare!! (well, it was more of a must, so there) I was just trying to see her reaction, but I guess I got what I wanted! Hahaha!! Wait till I tell my angel, Tomoyo-chan! She would be soo proud of me! Eh well...I'll call her right now and she better bring her trusty Sony Video-cam to grad! But and then, what would my cute little descendant say about that?! Oh well, my mission in life is to make his life difficult..very difficult! 

**Tomoyo's POV**

(Author Notes: 'T' is Tomoyo and 'E' is Eriol. Sorry, I know it's pretty obvious, but it's just for all the peeps who don't know.) 

*bring bring* *bring bring*

T: Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo speaking.

E: _Konnichiwa my tenshi!!_

T: Hey sweetie, and I'm not an angel...you know how akki I can be! (mwhahaha) 

E: _Whatever...but not as evil as me!_

T: Wanna bet?

E: _You're on!!_

T: Hehe, you're so funny Eriol-kun.. *giggles* 

E: _Oh, I know I am *sees Eriol grinning like crazy on the other end of the phone line*_

T: Don't get too sure of yourself young man, or else I will wipe that silly smile off your face right now! Got that? *trying really hard not to burst out laughing*

E: _Yes ma'am... anywayz, the reason I call you is about Sakura..._

T: What!! You're cheating on me AND telling me! HIRAGIZAWA, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YOU KNOW THAT I CAN LIKE TOTALLY DUMP YOU..RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! *smoke coming out of her ears*

E: _Lovely, you're getting the wrong impression. I was going to tell you about my plans to get Sakura-chan to go to the grad with my 'cute little descendant', but and then YOU cut it!!! _

T: oops, sorry... ^^0 keep going! 

E: _*ahem* Like I was saying, Sakura-chan wanted to borrow my house for the grad. I agreed, but only on one condition, which was to go to grad with Li Syaoran. You know that cold looking dude of a descendant I have?! Yup, that's him. Sakura-chan would be the one that would melt his heart! _

T: KAAAWAAAIIIIIIII!!! *blasting Eriol's eardrums* That's the best idea that you've ever come up with! I'm impressed ^^ anywayz, how are you doing to tell Li-kun? I can like totally imagine him freaking out at the idea!! hehe... so?

E: _Why is it that you have to yell 'KAWAII' every single time I talk to you?! But then again, that's what makes you sooo special!! Before you say 'No, duh' , I've planned to tell Syaoran at your house when we meet tomorrow for the decorating comittee. As you've noticed, he isn't in the council, but I'm dragging him there anywayz. First, with my trusty magic, I'm gonna steal his beloved sword, then I'm gonna threaten him by saying that I will put graffiti on it if he doesn't say 'ok'. I can guarantee that he's going to be forced to agree. _

T: *rubs hands together* perfect plan, sweetie! I'm bringing my videocam, like always. 

E: _Sayounara lovely!! I hear Nakuru calling for me to eat dinner! _

T: aww..do you have to go? well, I won't bother you, so see you tomorrow! Ja! 

*click* *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Japanese Words and Translations

Ohayo = good morning

Akane = evil spirit

Aibou = light

Kawaii = cute 

Moshi Moshi = smtg you say when you pick up the phone

Konnichiwa = hello 

Tenshi = angel

Akki = evil

Sayounara = bye

Ja = bye

(Author Notes: Well, what didja think of the first chapter?! I hope that you enjoyed it so far cuz I'm continuing the fanfic. Please R+R!! ) 


	2. Meeting at Tomoyo's

**...~*Irasshai to Grad*~...**

Pharoahess Michelle: I'm so happy! My first review was really encouraging and was from Jared! Now, I'm definitely continuing my story! Thanks everybody for reading!   
  
Akane: Wei!! Let me say something! 

Pharoahess Michelle: fine...like you actually have something good to say *sarcastic* 0_o 

Akane: Duh, my dense aibou! I got this from Isis Ishtar, a friend of mine. "_The future has changed...you have given me hope."_ Anywayz, please enjoy ^^ 

** Chapter 2: Meeting at Tomoyo's **

**Eriol's POV** 

*BRING BRINNNNNNGGGG*

AAAHHH! freak that alarm clock! I must have set it an hour earlier! darn... (it's 5 am) 

*yawn* such a beautiful day...to drag my cute little descendant to Tomoyo-chan's house... I can't wait to see his expression when I tell him the great news! Oh I bet that he can't soo wait..MWHAHAHAHA ... oops, better shush cuz Nakuru will start pestering me with questions about if I'm going psycho or not. 

(1 hour has passed...) 

Eriol makes a phone call to Syaoran 

(E is Eriol and S is Syaoran. Sorry, but just wanted to put this in ^^) 

*bring bring* 

S: Wei...?

E: _Ohayo, my cute little descendant! Just wanted to check that you've woken up already! *smiling innocently*_

S: Hiragizawa, you know perfectly well that I wake up at 6 every morning... and I'm NOT your CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT!! Well, you know that I need to train in half an hour so make it quick! *glances at his watch* 

E: _Whoa man...no need to get all worked up eh?! Just wanted to know if you're going to grad. So are you?_

S: *grunt* Who cares about grad? All people do is just sit around or dance. I have better things to do. And girls always annoy me and asking if I could bring them to grad... *sigh* I don't even want to go! 

E: _Oh sure you don't! Don't you have a crush on the auburn haired with emerald eyes mitsukai, also known as the oh-so sweet and super dense, Sakura Kinomoto?! You know you want to ask her... *smirking evilly*_

S: *blushes like crazy* uh..no..DEFINITELY NO!!! Why would you think that?! I want nothing to do with her! Well, I've had enough chit-chat with you...need to train...Wei's waiting. Ja. 

*click* Well, I must say that was quite fun to spend the morning. *walks downstairs to join Nakuru and Spinel for breakfast*

Tomoyo's House (1 pm) 

**Tomoyo's POV**

mmm..i can't believe that my best friend actually fell for Eriol-kun's trick! Sakura and Syaoran would be totally kawaii together! I will make Sakura-chan a light pink dress with cherry blossoms and ... (it goes on and on and on) *ding dong* Well gotta go greet the guests..hehe...

Tomoyo: Konnichiwa minna!! 

Everybody: Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan! (okie, everybody includes Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling and Yamazaki. oh yeah, in my story, Meiling isn't obsessed with Syao-kun.)

Tomoyo: yupyup, you're all here, except for Sakura-chan..should have known that she would be late... *sigh* and she's head of student council too! Yay Eriol, you brought Li-kun here!!! 

Eriol: *smirks* no problem...MY LADY!!!! hahahaha... *sees Syaoran sneak off* HEY! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! *drags poor syaoran back by the ear* 

Meanwhile at Sakura's house

**Sakura's POV**

HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!! It's already 1 pm! I promised to meet at Tomoyo-chan's house to discuss plans for grad! uh oh...Kero, where are my clothes that I put out yesterday!! aaahhh!

Kero: um..sakura..you're sitting on them...

Sakura: oops...hehe...*smiles sheepishly* Sakura quickly changes and then brushes her teeth in record time and ran downstairs.

5 minutes later

Touya: Good afternoon, kaijuu ^^ you've missed breakfast and since you did, I ate yours! ha! 

Sakura: *stomps on his foot*

Touya: ITAI!!! *grr*

Sakura: ha..sucks to be you..and anywayz, you started it! Oh..good afternoon Daddy! *smiling sweetly* 

Fugitaka: Good afternoon honey. You better be off to Daidouji-san's house now. See you.

Sakura: Sayounara! I'll be back before dinner! 

At Tomoyo-chan's House

*ding dong*

**Sakura's POV**

*door opens* _Hey everybody!_ "About time you got here," said Tomoyo, who glanced at her watch. _Um..I forgot to set my alarm clock..hehe.._ I answered. "Well, let's get started!"

_Okie, so everybody is going to be assigned their roles.   
_ _Meiling, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko..um..why don't you do the decoration!! Yamazaki can set up the songs and Eriol can make the finishing touches with his magic! *giggles* Tomoyo...you can do what ever you want. _"Really?! Whatever I want!! This is going to be so great! I can make everybody's dress and suit and make them look sooo kawaii *starry eyes* and then videotape everybody!! Whee!" cried Tomoyo. _err...glad you're happy... *sweatdrops* oh..I didn't know you were here in the grad comittee, Syaoran-kun..sorry..hey! what do you want to do?! _

Syao: Whatever... *repied dully* Eriol just dragged me here this morning because he wanted to tell me something...

Sakura: oh..I see... um.. errr.... -_-0 

Tomoyo: I KNOW!! Why don't you go shopping with Sakura for food?!?! We don't have anybody doing that yet!! Well, off you go! *grinning like crazy and pushing Sakura and Syaoran out the door and locking it* 

Sakura: um... I guess we should go get it then *blushes* ... they're counting on us to do that for the grad...

Syao: whatever...

Sakura: oh yeah! Are you going to grad?! It will be soo fun!

Syao: There's no point... there's no difference from middle to senior school..and anywayz, I don't dance and am not going with anybody... (hint hint nudge nudge Sakura ^^) 

Sakura: Oh, well I hope that you change you mind (oh my golly gosh, you're soo naive and totally dense)

They arrived at the Tomoeda supermarket (sry, couldn't think of a name), but little did they know that they were being watched by the one and only...*duh duh duh* 

(Author Notes: sorry...bad cliffhanger... please review ^^) 


	3. At the Supermarket

** ...~*Irasshai to Grad*~... **

Pharoahess Michelle: Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing this story (and my other stories)! hehe ^^ I'm sooo happy! 

Akane: Yes..don't mind her -_-0 what she wants to say is that she wants you to survive reading this story..pitiful..

Pharoahess Michelle: HEY! Akane, get out of here right now! I sooo wasn't about to say that! *grr* *strangles Akane*

Akane: *gasp* can't breathe *cough cough* whatever.. well, please enjoy ^^0

** Chapter 3: At the Supermarket **

IMPORTANT : thoughts yah, just in case you didn't know what the heck I was talking about ^^

**General POV**  
(Sakura : Sa ~*~ Syaoran : Sy)

Sa: "Syaoran-kun, what do you think we'll buy first? Tomoyo-chan didn't give us a list of anything..I guess she wants us to decide..

Sy: *glares and then goes to grab a cart* well, we'll buy what we think is good for everybody, like chips, cake, etc. (he says this 'a matter-of-fact' -ly) 

Sa: Wow! You're a genius! *runs off to collect food and dumps them in the cart*

Sy: *blushes* thanks.. 

(Meanwhile, two very 'evil' people were busy following Sakura and Syaoran. Can you guess who they are? *hint hint* One has magic and the other a video-cam. *BIG giveaway* No, duh?!?! ERIOL and TOMOYO!!!! mwhahaha... (Eriol = E and Tomoyo = T) (S= Suppi and N: Nakuru) 

E: hmm..I know the perfect plan...lovely, video-cam?  
T: check  
E: lights?  
T: err... i don't have any, but the supermarket lights would have to do for now...  
E: of course dear...and action?  
T: Eriol sweetie, aren't you doing that?  
E: oh yeah..hehe..and Suppi, you're doing to be holding a mini-portable camera and remember!! *receives a glare from Suppi* TURN OFF THE FLASH! and Nakuru, just tell us Sakura and Syaoran's location. You know how to use a walkie talkie right?  
N: um...no... ^^0 hehe...  
S: You just press the bottom while you talk, genius.  
N: I knew that! I was just making sure!   
S: Whatever..  
E: Okay! Stop fighting! You'll give our positions away! And Nakura, don't you DARE stuff Suppi with any sweets!  
N: Why do you think I'll do that?! *smiles innocently*   
T: Eriol-kun! You're pretty loud too..there's a lot of people staring at you because they think that you're yelling at an older girl and a stuffed animal.. *also receives a glare from Suppi*  
E: hehe..I was just uh.. rehearsing for a play! yah! that's what I'm doing! *phew* that's was soo close!

~~~~~~~~Now, back to Sakura and Syaoran...

Sa: Hey! Didja hear that?

Sy: That was just probably some picky customer who couldn't decide to buy apples or oranges.

Sa: I think you're right! Let's get some more stuff! *grabs a blushing Syaoran and runs down the aisle* Oh yeah, we need plates, forks, spoons, knives, ... (blah blah blah)

Sy: hmm..she's so cute when she's excited.. WHAT am I thinking?! I'm not supposed to have those thoughts! aahhh! _Hehe..I knew you liked her... hehe... _Okay, whoever this is or whatever this is...stops making me think that! 

Sa: Syaoran-kun, are you okay? I think you were spacing out there for a moment... *Syaoran blushes* um...you don't look okay...you're really red! *puts her hand on his forehead* *Syaoran blushed 10 shades of red* Should we go back to Tomoyo's house now?! (really worried)

Sy: I..I'm okay...let's buy the rest of the stuff. Why don't we get the plates right now? *still blushing* (*sigh* he sure blushes a lot*)

Sa: Okay.. if you're really, really sure that you're okay.

Sy: I am. *looks away* 

Sa: Okay.

(All of a sudden, jumbo boxes of cereal started to topple over and are heading straight for Sakura!)

  
*******::(Akane: oohh, I wonder who that may be doing that...)::  
::(Pharoahess Michelle: You're even more brainless that I thought..no offense of course...and you soo know who it is...you just want to butt in into my lovely story! What kind of yami are you?!)::  
::(Akane: One of a kind! ^^)::*******

Eriol: hehe.. everything's going according to plan... now for the water... *incantation* "_I summon the powers of watery! Release!"_

**General POV**

All of a sudden, the boxes just started tumbling down and was about to fall on Sakura. Syaoran immediately pushed her out of the way, and the boxes fell on top of him! "ITAI!!" Sakura fell and sprained her ankle. "Syaoran-kun! Nnnnnoooooo!" When she tried to reach him, she tripped over because of the slippery floor under her. _Who just had to dump the water here?!_ ow... when she finally threw all the boxes off him, Syaoran was groaning in pain. I know that you are thinking that cereal boxes aren't that heavy, but would you like a tower of them to collapse on you? I don't think so.

  
Sakura: "Syaoran-kun, are you okay?!?! You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way! You must be seriously hurt! *starts crying* It's all my fault!! Gomen nasai! Gomen..gomen..gomen.. *cries even more*  
Syaoran: "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Don't cry..I'm fine. Here's a handkerchief..if you need it."  
Sakura: Oh! I'm so glad! Arigatou! *hugs him*  
Syaoran: *blushes* um..let's go pay for the stuff...  
Sakura: okay! *stands up, but falls back down* itai..

Syaoran catches Sakura before she falls to the ground. Since the ground was slippery, he fell too and she landed right on top of him! (In the aisle next to S + S '.... Eriol: *snickers* everything is still going according to plan..watery has done her job well..Tomoyo-chan? Got everything on tape?" _Tomoyo: It wouldn't be me if I didn't have a videocam with me._ Eriol: Of course..) *hear 'KAWAII' from Tomoyo*

Sakura: ei ya..i'm so clumsy. I can't believe that I fell and Syaoran caught me, which made him fall, which made us fall in this WEIRD position... oops, sorry Syaoran-kun...I didn't mean to..  
Syaoran: err...she is so kirei, just like an tenshi..aaahhh..here goes the other conscience of mine again..and her silky auburn hair and dazzling emerald eyes..I could look in them forever. aahhh! I don't want to be thinking this! NNNNNOOOO! um..that's okay Sakura..it wasn't exactly your fault...  
Sakura: *nervous laugh* hehe..let's so pay for the stuff like you said.  
Syaoran: o-okay.. and Sakura, you twisted your ankle, so let me carry you back to your house later, k?  
Sakura: I really don't want to be a nuisance to you. I'll be fine. *sigh* He's really sweet. Hmm..I guess that going with him to grad wouldn't be too bad. I wonder if Eriol-kun has told him yet. If he didn't I would have to tell him myself!! AAAHHH!   
Syaoran: No, you're not. You'll just hurt it more. Why am I soo concerned for her? Is it because I'm falling for her?

Japanese Words and Translations

Itai = Ouch  
Gomen Nasai = Sorry  
Arigatou = Thank you  
Kawaii = Cute  
Kirei = Beautiful  
Tenshi = Angel 

(Author Notes: This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope that you've all enjoyed it ^^)


End file.
